A training program has been established for the preparation of Nurse Practitioners to provide primary care for certain problems in the areas of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology. Nurses with a variety of prior backgrounds are admitted to the program. All must have at least one year of work experience and be sponsored by a physician or group of physicians who are willing to permit evaluation of the impact of the family nurse practitioners (PRIMEX). A problem- oriented approach is utilized. The curriculum focuses on a presenting- complaint research to decision-making and management. Assessment will be made of the quality of care provided by PRIMEX'S, their impact on accessibility to primary care, and any changes in the productivity of the unit providing health services of which they are a member. Other studies will be concerned with the measurement of stresses among the students associated with role-change, barriers to practice of their new roles, and optimal educational strategies. Students spend approximately four and one-half months in full-time didactic and clinical training. They will return at intervals for full- time "continuing education" during their preceptorship period (18 months).